goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Arkady Ourumov
General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov was a rogue Russian general who joined the Soviet Army at the age of 18 and is the main antagonist in the Arkangelsk missions. Background Ourumov always had a zeal for power, and would constantly use any means necessary to get his way to the top. 27 years later, Ourumov, who had grown tiresome of having little power, was finally promoted to Colonel and was given the important job of being in charge of a Soviet Russian Chemical Weapons Factory. During his early days in his new position he meets a young and bitter Alec Trevelyan, who tells Ourumov of his past, his hatred for MI6 and his future intentions, but making sure to leave out a few vital details about himself. Alec offers Ourumov a part in his plan and that he will be paid well and receive his status as the next "Iron Man Of Russia", Ourumov graciously accepts. The two pledge not to see each other until Alec Trevelyan and James Bond were to go on a mission to destroy Ourumov's base. However, Ourumov and Trevelyan had different plans. Trevelyan deliberately gets himself caught by Ourumov and his men, and Bond witnesses Ourumov shooting Trevelyan in the head. Ourumov attempts to catch Bond and almost succeeds, but Bond just manages to escape. The shooting was staged, however. Unbeknownst to Bond, Trevelyan is alive, albeit deeply scarred on the right side of his face. He becomes an international terrorist under the name "Janus" (The two-faced Roman god). Ourumov, supposed to be executed for the destruction of the chemical weapons base, frames one of his soldiers for the incident and is instead promoted to the rank of General, and is placed in charge of the Severnaya Space Facility in Siberia. Ourumov also has the job of employing another member for The Janus Crime Syndicate - he hires Xenia Onatopp, an ex-Soviet fighter pilot, whom he is familiar with. For the next nine years The Janus Crime Syndicate would terrorize Russia without getting caught and all their identities remaining secret, and Ourumov was earning more power, which was starting to trouble the Russian Government. A year before the main plot of GoldenEye takes place, Ourumov completes the establishment of their syndicate's greatest weapon: "GoldenEye". Two GoldenEye satellite dishes were built: one in Siberia, and one hidden in Cuba. Anyone who became suspicious of Ourumov ended up dead at the hands, or perhaps the thighs, of Xenia. The Syndicate's first act is the theft of the Tiger helicopter - Ourumov and Xenia personally took care of the operation under the strict order of Janus not to fail. They successfully manage to steal it before Bond can stop them, and arrive in Siberia hours later where the second act of their operation would take place. Ourumov made sure to hire the most intelligent computer programmer to take care of the GoldenEye weapon: Boris Grishenko. Ourumov and Xenia enter the satellite base where the corrupt general orders one of his men to give him the GoldenEye and authorization codes they need to testfire the GoldenEye. Upon receiving these, Xenia suddenly shoots everyone in the base, and together they arm the GoldenEye to fire on Severnaya in order to eliminate the evidence. The two leave, pleased with their success, not knowing one person is still alive - Natalya Simonova. Ourumov and Xenia take Boris with them and escape moments before the GoldenEye weapon detonates, and their witness, Natalya, narrowly escapes. Afterwards, Ourumov heads back to Russia to report to Defence Minister Dimitri Mishkin. Ourumov soon learns that Natalya Simonova is alive and he leaves immediately, frustrated with Xenia's failure to kill "everyone". He assigns Boris and Xenia to find her, which doesn't take them long. Ourumov takes Natalya to Trevelyan's hideout, where he ties her up in the Tiger helicopter to await her death. Bond also ends up in the helicopter, moments after learning that Trevelyan is alive and that he is a traitor. Bond and Natalya escape moments before the Tiger helicopter's heat-seeking missiles fire back on itself, but they are soon caught by Russian troops and taken to the military intelligence archives and locked in a prison cell. Later, upon hearing that Dimitri Mishkin has Bond and Natalya in custody, Ourumov arrives and storms into the cell where Mishkin is interrogating the pair. Ourumov argues with Mishkin, trying to convince him that Bond is the traitor. Believing Natalya's story concerning Ourumov's treachery, Mishkin yells for a guard to arrest him, but the general quickly shoots Mishkin's bodyguard and then Mishkin himself with Bond's gun. After improvising a cover story, Ourumov then calls for the guards to kill Bond and Natalya. However, Bond hurls a chair into Ourumov and beats him, then throws him headlong into a wall. While he's dazed, Bond takes on two soldiers who enter the cell, then arms himself before escaping with Natalya. Ourumov leads his soldiers throughout the archives, searching for the pair. Ourumov's men manage to capture Natalya, leaving Bond to escape on his own. Ourumov takes Natalya and one of his men and they escape out onto the streets of St. Petersburg by car, but Bond hijacks a tank and suddenly bursts through a wall in pursuit. He leaves a path of destruction behind him as he chases Ourumov through the busy roads, but the general soon arrives at Trevelyan's converted missile train. Ourumov boards the train with Natalya, and explains to Trevelyan that Bond has escaped. Later, their journey is halted by Bond, who uses the hijacked tank to stop the train. He then boards the damaged train and holds Trevelyan and Xenia Onatopp at gunpoint. Ourumov is called into the room, holding a gun to Natalya's head. Bond reveals to Ourumov that Trevelyan is a Lienz Cossack, leaving Ourumov shocked - however, Trevelyan smooths things over by telling him how rich and powerful he will soon be. He then nods for Ourumov to shoot Natalya, but his real intention is for Ourumov to distract Bond while he and Xenia escape, turning the general into a sacrificial lamb. At this point, Ourumov is too slow and ends up being shot by Bond's AKS-74U, thereby putting an end to the "Iron Man Of Russia"'s life. Single Player Ourumov plays a big role in single player, despite only appearing in three levels: Facility, Silo, and Train. First encountered in Facility, Ourumov apparently shoots 006, as he and James Bond were going to sabotage the chemical weapons facility. In Surface I, M informs Bond that General Ourumov is now in charge of the Soviet Space Weapons Division. Later, Ourumov is commiting unscheduled test firings in a Missile Silo in Kirghizstan, that may be used to cover the launch of GoldenEye weapons satellites despite it being unknown to the former Soviet powers in the region. It is found out that Ourumov will be firing satellites, and he appears near the end of the level where he orders Bond to be killed after discovering he has infiltrated the silo. In Bunker II, Natalya tells Bond that Ourumov stole the GoldenEye satellite and that she has been branded a traitor. At the end of the level, Ourumov fires on the bunker in order to erase all evidence of the theft. If the player decides to sit through the interrogation at the Military Intelligence Archives, Bond tries to convince his interrogators that Ourumov is a traitor but they do not believe him. A Russian soldier then enters the room and informs his interrogators that Ourumov's new orders are to kill Bond. Bond kills them all and rescues Natalya, then they go and see Dimitri Mishkin. Mishkin admits that Bond was correct and that General Ourumov is the traitor, and he claims that he will inform the Politburo of the general's deceit. When Bond and Natalya escape to the Streets, Ourumov kidnaps her. Bond finds out from Valentin Zukovsky that Ourumov is taking her to a Disused Military Depot, where Trevelyan's train is located. Ourumov is stalled in his getaway by Valentin's "associates". Ourumov is last seen in Train, where he is seen holding Natalya hostage. Bond has to choose whether to kill him and save Natalya, or finish the mission and apprehend Trevelyan. In order to complete the mission though, Bond must kill Ourumov and save Natalya. However, whereas Ourumov had taken extreme amounts of damage in Facility and Silo, he is now as weak as a regular guard and one shot will instantly kill him. This is simply because Ourumov wasn't meant to be killed in the earlier missions - the Train is where Bond finally eliminates him and continues his pursuit of Trevelyan. Weapons Used The only weapon Ourumov carries is a DD44 Dostovei. He only uses it briefly by firing at Bond in Facility and Silo before running away. In Train, he only uses it if Bond shoots Trevelyan, waits too long or tries to exit the room once he has entered. Ourumov will kill Natalya and then start firing at Bond while Trevelyan escapes. Once he is killed, his weapon can be taken from him. In Facility and Silo, if the player has a Golden Gun or a Gold PP7, Ourumov can be killed and his weapon can be retrieved. Trivia * If you shoot Ourumov in the Silo mission, he will drop his gun and briefcase. Inside this briefcase is a key which can unlock the lid of the Missile Silo, although it is useless to the mission. * In Train, Bond can kill Ourumov with the laser watch, although it is almost impossible to do this without getting so close that he shoots Natalya first. Multiplayer *He is the 5th character in the roster. *He presents a disadvantage to the player as his hat increases the chance of a headshot. *He has the second tallest line of sight. GoldenEye Wii In the Wii version of the game, General Ourumov has a broader bodily frame, shorter hair and wears dark grey military clothing instead of green. At the start of the game, Bond and Trevelyan (006) are briefed by M on their infiltration of the Arkangelsk Chemical Weapons Facility, commandeered by Ourumov. The general himself had been stealing Russian military equipment and selling it on the black market, and he plans to sell a sample of high-tech weapons to a terrorist organization arriving on that day. Bond and Trevelyan sneak into the facility and Bond eventually plants timed explosives on a number of fuel tanks, but later discovers that Ourumov has captured Trevelyan and has him at gunpoint. Ourumov threatens to kill Trevelyan if Bond does not throw down his weapon, but Bond takes refuge behind a stack of fuel canisters. One of Ourumov's soldiers tries to shoot Bond, but the general tells him not to for the fear of blowing them up. After a second soldier tries to fire at Bond, Ourumov shoots him. Bond eventually drops his gun and raises his hands, but Ourumov shoots Trevelyan anyway, then walks towards Bond to eliminate him as well. Before he can fire though, Bond sets off the timed explosives on the fuel tanks and catches Ourumov and his soldiers off guard, giving Bond the chance to escape. Ourumov is seen briefly at the start of the Base level along with Xenia Onatopp, and he also appears brielfy in the Carrier level after Xenia kills Sky Briggs (one of Bond's contacts). Ourumov and Xenia had entered Dubai using fake passports and they attempt to steal the EMP-hardened helicopter being unveiled onboard the carrier. Bond tries to stop them but fails. When Bond and Natalya Simonova are being interrogated by Defence Minister Dimitri Mishkin in the Archives level, Ourumov bursts into the room fearing Bond will reveal too much information about him and his plans. Therefore, he kills Mishkin and frames Bond for the murder, then takes Natalya hostage before leaving the archives. Bond manages to escape from the archives and Mishkin's guards, as Ourumov makes off with Natalya in a Humvee and flees with her, Bond steals a tank and pursues the general through the streets of St. Petersburg as Russian armed forces try to eliminate Bond and prevent him from catching Ourumov. After causing much destruction, Bond eventually catches up to Ourumov as he takes Natalya onboard a train. As it is leaving, Bond rams the tank into the side of the train and derails it, stopping the general from escaping, then deals with a great number of Ourumov's soldiers. After eventually boarding the train, Bond confronts Ourumov and Xenia Onatopp in one of the train cars. Ourumov taunts Bond, thinking that this time he will not escape, and Xenia then asks him for the GoldenEye controller. The general claims that this was not part of their plan and therefore refuses, at which point, Xenia shoots Ourumov in the chest and takes the controller from him as he lays dying. Category:Actor Bio Category:Characters